Pokemon Platinum: Secret of Time and Space
by Bigfoot12310
Summary: Vincent had it all planned out. It was supposed to be simple to get to the top. But all his plans are completely derailed by his two companions, Lucas and Lady Dawn Berlitz, not to mention Team Galactic. This is the story of their journey. OC's welcome!
1. Vs Kricketune!

Pokemon Adventures: Sinnoh League

**Pokemon Adventures: Sinnoh League**

**Disclaimer: **Why do I even have to do this? We all know that the creators of pokemon wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it.

Chapter 1-The Unexpected Companion

* * *

The boat pulled into the Harbor in Twinleaf town, and the air had a great feel about it. A boy, about the age of 14 or 15 stepped off the boat and into his new hometown. He had wild blond hair and wore a orange and white vest that matched his amber colored eyes. The pokemon on his back was a small pink puffball with two identical horns sprouting from its head. The boy's mother walked down the ramp onto the town and looked over to her ecstatic son.

"I see someone's excited," the mother said.

"Yeah, I'm going to win the league this year no doubt, Cleffa and I can do it!" the boy yelled.

"Don't get too cocky Pearl, you don't want to end up like Emerald" his mother said.

Emerald was Pearl's eccentric brother who hated pokemon and had went off to the Battle Frontier months ago. They still had not heard from him since he went there. Emerald was always getting cocky; he thought he could win every battle. He couldn't. But Pearl could, and this year was going to be the one.

He had his entire journey across Sinnoh planned out, and he was going to take the region by storm. The trophy was practically in his hands. Little did Pearl know that every plan he had was soon going to be derailed.

* * *

A boy around Pearl's age darted through the trees and bushes of the forest that surrounded Lake Verity, which was just north of Twinleaf. The boy jumped out of the last bush struck in fear. Something was chasing him.

Then it was clear. About 50 red and white bug like pokemon swarmed out the forest and surrounded the boy. He whipped out a device called a pokedex and got their reading. Apparently the pokemon was a Kricketot and was bug type pokemon.

"Alright, then go Munchlax!"

The small but plump, blue pokemon emerged from it's pokeball. It walked around lazily and fell asleep.

"NO! Not now! Come on Munch!" the boy shuddered.

The timid boy was scared to death. He wasn't much of a battler, he loved his pokemon too much to make them fight. Or rather make _him_ fight. Munchlax was his only pokemon, and while he was a good companion, he couldn't do much.

The Kricketot swarmed over him, and the boy ran, grabbing his Munchlax and ran even farther. They were closing in. the boy's Munchlax woke up and saw the situation. The frightened pokemon let out cry of fear, and then suddenly released a hyper beam.

Most of the Kricketot went down as did many trees in the area. The boy was shocked, completely stunned by his pokemon's sudden power.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked.

* * *

Pearl was so bored. The town was boring. His life was boring. The only thing that kept him sane was the light of the fact that he'd be off on his journey soon, into the wilderness of Sinnoh and on his way to becoming champion.

Just as he dazed off into sleep, he heard an explosion to the north.

"Holy crap! Look like we've got something Cleff!" Pearl yelped as he sprung to his feet and ran towards the north.

Pearl arrived in minutes with his new running shoes and he could see the destruction before him. Trees were knocked down, and there were at least twenty Kricketot lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Whadya think happened here?" Pearl said to Cleffa.

Cleffa shrugged its 'shoulders' and then turned around. There was boy about Pearl's age, dressed in a black vest over a tee shirt, and wearing a red cap. Next to him was a Munchlax, who was soundly sleeping, tired after the attack.

"Who are you, and what just happened here?" Pearl asked.

"My name is Diamond Rowan, and I came here to explore but I took some berries that I guess the Kricketots were going to eat so when I ate them they got mad. Then I ran away and in the commotion, my Munchlax set off a Hyper Beam," Diamond said.

"A hyper beam, eh?" Pearl said, "You wanna trade? I give you something good I got into Johto?"

"Never!" Diamond said, "I love Munchlaaaaaa…"

"Why didn't you finish?" Pearl asked.

The timid boy shakingly pointed behind Pearl and screamed. There was a pokemon behind him that looked like a Kricketot, but was taller and had sickles for hands.

"A Kricketune!" Pearl exclaimed.

The Kricketune swept up Pearl with its sickles and began flying upwards. Diamond, terrified, didn't know what to do.

"Tell your Munchlax to use Hyper Beam again!" Pearl screamed.

"I can't!" Diamond shouted back.

"Why not?"

"Because, the way it happened in the first place was so, spontaneous."

"Damn, then Cleffa, have Diamond throw you!"

Pearl was going higher. Was this Kricketune going to kill him? Diamond and Cleffa looked at each other skeptically but they both agreed to do it. Diamond put Cleffa in his palm and threw her as far as she could go.

"Now, Cleffa, use Horn Drill!" Pearl said.

Cleffa flew upwards toward Kricketune and struck the unsuspecting pokemon in the wing. The Kricketune lost its grip and the three began plummeting to the earth.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Pearl yelled in horror.

Pearl, Cleffa, and the Kricketune all hit the water with a bang. Diamond's eyes widen as he saw the humongous splash. Diamond seemed to admire Pearl at that instance. His battle tactics were phenomenal.

Pearl pulled himself over the side of the Lake and pushed himself up onto the land. He gasped a breathe of fresh air as Cleffa hopped out and landed next to him. Diamond walked over and helped Pearl up and Diamond started laughing.

"Shut up," Pearl said; aggravated.

"Well, some one's cranky," Diamond said.

Both boys turned around to see Kricketune, wing still destroyed sending a Silver Wind at the two. Pearl, Diamond, Munchlax and Cleffa flew back and hit the ground. The attack reawakened Munchlax.

"What do ya say we finish this?" Pearl said.

Diamond nodded.

"Cleffa, Dizzy Punch!" Pearl shouted.

Cleffa ran out to the Kricketune and hit it square in the face, knocking the Kricketune into a state of confusion.

"Now Munchlax, Mud Shot!" Diamond yelled.

Munchlax released a torrent of Mud which slammed into Kricketune, knocking it unconscious.

"Finally," Diamond sighed.

"Good work Diamond," Pearl said.

"Call me Dia,"

"Whatever."

* * *

The smell of Pearl's mother's pie filled the room.

The two boys had returned to Twinleaf and Pearl's mother had met Professor Rowan, Diamond's father. Pearl's mother had invited the Rowan's over for dinner. The Professor pulled Pearl into another room.

"Alright, my son has never come out of his shell. Since today, he is excited. Please, please take him with you on your journey, it will be a good experience for him," the Professor said.

'Why should I? This could mess up my entire plan. Unless of course, you have something to compensate for it, eh?" Pearl said slyly.

"Young man, are you bribing me?" Rowan asked.

"Maybe," Pearl said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll give you a powerful new pokemon," Rowan sighed.

The young boy had just conned him out of pokemon. At least it was for the benefit of his son.

"Let's have a slice of pie, shall we Mr. Professor?" Pearl said.

* * *

The next day Pearl and Dia set out on their journey, not knowing what would be before them. They both had new pokemon, both 'gifts' given to them by the professor, and Pearl was anxious to discover what was inside his ball. Pearl released his from its pokeball.

It was a red and orange monkey, with a strange flaming tail. Dia's was a small green turtle like pokemon, with a huge head that a two leaves growing from it.

"A Chimchar, I read about this before I came, and yours is a Turtwig," Pearl explained.

"I know, these pokemon have been running around my father's office for months," Dia explained.

"What?" Pearl exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Months? These weren't new pokemon! The old man had gypped him off big time. Pearl was going to let the old man hear it when he came back to Twinleaf. Whatever, he could work around it, besides, he was Pearl.

"Hey, were almost to Sandgem!" Dia stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sandgem Town, a confused girl walked around with her Piplup.

"Now where are those two bodyguards Father sent?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yea, so I think it was a pretty good start. It was little short but the other chapters willl be longer. Pearl and Dia are going to go to Sandgem, and meet our lost lady friend next chapter so that should be good. Also, this story is somewhat influenced by the PokeSpecial manga and has some characters from it in this story. If you like, review please.

**OC ALERT! If you want your OC in the story, review and then attach your character following this template. **

**Name: **

**Background:**

**Personality: **

**Clothing: **

**Pokemon in first appearance:**

**Pokemon at the end: **

**Most of that is pretty much self explanatory so yeah.**

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Vs Skorupi!

Pokemon Adventures: Sinnoh League

**Pokemon Adventures: Sinnoh League**

Disclaimer: Bleh

Chapter 2-Vs Skorupi

* * *

Pearl and Diamond continued on their journey towards Sandgem. Pearl had both of his pokemon out, as Cleffa was getting to know Chimchar. Diamond was looking at the map and suddenly smiled.

"Sandgem is right up…" he started.

"And we're here," Pearl interrupted, "Oh, were you going to say something?'

"No," Diamond sighed.

Meanwhile, the girl began pace in the center of the town, her thoughts kept going back to where her missing bodyguards were. They should have been here by now. What if she is attacked by Pokemon Bandits?

"Ughhh. I can't deal with this anymore. Daddy!!" the girl screamed to father, even though he was miles away.

A couple of feet away, behind a house, two figures dressed in black and white uniforms, marked with the letters "TG". They spied on the girl unnoticed as she began to panic.

"Now is our chance, let's capture for the boss, we'll get huge promotions," one said.

"I guess, but if we fail we'll get a demotion," said the second.

The first whacked the other on the head.

"You'll never get anywhere unless you take some risks," the first stated.

The two grunts ran out into the open and released their pokemon, both Skorupi, a small purple scorpion type pokemon. The girl didn't notice, she was too aggravated.

"She didn't even notice our entrance Mary!" the second one cried.

"Shut up Dan. Make her notice!" the first one, Mary exclaimed, "Skorupi, use Sucker Punch!"

Mary's Skorupi leaped up and slammed the girl's head into the ground, knocking her unconscious. In the commotion, the girl dropped something.

"That's how you do it. Now tie her up Dan," Mary commanded.

"Yes Mary," Dan obeyed.

* * *

Pearl and Diamond entered Sandgem Town and looked around. And saw everything they needed to. The town was as small and boring as could be.

"Ughhh. Nothing to do here. Let's just keep going," Diamond stated.

"Alright, wait!" Pearl said.

Pearl's eye caught the glimpse of something near the fountain. He ran over and saw it was a pokeball, lying unattended near the fountain.

"Heh, someone left a pokeball lying around," Pearl said, "What a loss for whoever dropped it."

Pearl put the pokeball in his pocket and continued to walk. Diamond stared at him awed.

"You're going to keep it?" Diamond asked in bewilderment.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Why not? Give me that!" Diamond snatched the pokeball from Pearl's pocket and released the pokemon inside. It was a stag, with flame flowing from it's head and tail.

"A Ponyta?" Pearl sighed, "I saw one of these when I lived in Hoenn."

The Ponyta walked over to Diamond and licked his nose. Diamond giggled for a short moment before being lifted onto the Ponyta's back with the use of the horse's head.

"That's weird, why would the horse put me on its back?" Diamond asked.

The question was quickly answered as the Ponyta started galloping away out of Sandgem as fast as it could. Pearl started running after them but quickly got tired.

"Wait for….oh forget it," Pearl said.

* * *

Mary and Dan kept trekking towards the nearest town. Dan was pulling the body bag with the unnamed girl behind him. Obviously, this wasn't easy for Dan. Mary laughed as Dan struggled. She liked to pick on her less assertive teammate.

They needed to get to Jubilife, and report to their superiors with the captured girl, and they would be instantly promoted. The big life in Team Galactic would be great. Money, power, Mary could smell it.

They were about 10 feet from Jubilife when a Ponyta came flying in a break neck speed and knocked over Dan.

"Ow!" Dan exclaimed.

"Shut up, we have an enemy! Go Skorupi!" Mary yelled.

Mary threw her pokeball and released the small purple scorpion pokemon, which growled at Diamond and Ponyta. In the commotion, the girl in the bag woke up, unaware of her surroundings. She wondered what was going on, and then realized that she was in a bag.

"Help!!" She screamed.

Diamond heard her cry for help and turned to Ponyta.

"Is your trainer the one in the bag? Is that why you brought me here?" Diamond asked.

The Ponyta nodded. Diamond threw his pokeball containing his Turtwig and whipped out his pokedex. It had the attacks Tackle, Growl, and Razor Leaf. Razor Leaf sounded powerful but Diamond honestly didn't know anything about Pokemon battles. If only Pearl was here; he would have to hold them off until he arrived.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf!"

The small green turtle Pokemon nodded and razor sharp leaves penetrated Skorupi's shell. The attack did almost nothing as the Skorupi got right back up and pounded Turtwig with a slash attack.

"Foolish boy. If you knew any thing you'd know that an attack like razor leaf would never work on a poison type like Skorupi!" Mary laughed.

Diamond scowled and then told Turtwig to use Tackle. The Skorupi easily dodged the move. Dan released his Skorupi as well and they both used a combined Poison Sting on the Turtwig, defeating it.

"Damn. It's over, already," Diamond cried.

"Ha! That was pathetic! Skorupi, finish him!" Mary said.

The Skorupi lunged to attack Diamond but it was hit by a powerful ember and was hit back. Diamond looked around for the source of the attack.

It was Pearl, standing triumphantly with his Chimchar. He ran over to Diamond and helped him up.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner Dia. Now where were we?" Pearl said, "Do you mind if I borrow your Ponyta?"

"Do whatever! JUST GET ME THE OUT OF THIS BAG!!" the imprisoned girl screamed.

"Someone has a temper," Pearl remarked, "Ponyta, Chimchar, Combined Ember!"

Both pokemon released a small spurt of fire that hit both Skorupi. The pokemon were easily downed. Mary and Dan, realizing their predicament, got both of their pokemon and ran. Dia ran over to the bag and tore it open.

The girl inside was about their age, and had flowing black hair, the top of which covered by a white beanie hat. She wore a black and pink miniskirt and black and pink boot. The girl had a red scarf and yellow bag as accessories.

Pearl and Diamond couldn't help but drool. The girl was very attractive, and reasonably busty for her age.

"What's your name?" Pearl asked.

"I am Lady Berlitz, daughter of the famous Vincent Berlitz, the once Pokemon Master and now Billionaire," she explained, "I assume you two are my bodyguards that are to accompany me on my journey."

"You must be mistaken, we're not your bodyguards, we're just good people helping out other people," Dia said.

Pearl scowled at Dia and bopped him on the head.

"Look at her, she's rich, imagine how much money we could get if we were her 'bodyguards'. And besides, she's gorgeous, maybe one of us will get lucky," Pearl whispered to Dia.

Pearl looked back to the Lady and took her hand and kissed it, before kneeling. Dia did the same.

"I'm sorry if my friend confused you, we actually are your bodyguards, he has a way of construing things to not be what they seem," Pearl said, "Lady Berlitz, we are at your service."

Pearl realized now he had to deal with Dia and Berlitz, and his plans for the Sinnoh league had been completely thrown off course, but his greed and lust got in the way of that. That was one of the ways he was like his brother Emerald, sadly.

"Good, now it's high time we got to Jubilife, I need to get to the Pokemon Contest there," Berlitz said.

"Pokemon Contest?" Dia said.

"It's a form of Pokemon Battling that is supposedly more sophisticated than regular battleing, because it emphasizes beauty, elegance and grace. To me it's just a bunch of baloney," Pearl said.

"Baloney?! Contests are not baloney, they are highly sophisticated forms of your primitive 'battling' and a means to show off your pokemon as more than just cheap brute force," Berlitz explained.

"Primitive? Battling? That outrageous!!" Pearl exclaimed.

As the two walked off, arguing and bickering already, Dia stood behind them, trying not to get involved. He couldn't help but think that it was a mistake becoming 'bodyguards'.

* * *

Next Chapter: Vs. Bidoof and Mothim

Pearl and Berlitz, the bickering duo. Dia, tired with the constant arguing proposes a battle. Both must catch a pokemon and then battle with it. Who will win the showdown?

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update quicker. I was having conflicting thoughts on whether or not to continue this. I decided I would! :D

This chapter was fun to write because I liked the characters of Mary, Dan, and Berlitz. Mary and Dan remind me of Jesse and James in the early seasons. And Berlitz is interesting because she is the spoiled daddy's boy but she'll be able to hold her own in battles. I need at least one more OC, a male perhaps? I need a rival for Pearl….

**OC ALERT! If you want your OC in the story, review and then attach your character following this template. **

**Name: **

**Background:**

**Personality: **

**Clothing: **

**Pokemon in first appearance:**

**Pokemon at the end: **

**Read and Review!!**


End file.
